Parce qu'une soirée peut tout changer
by Mini-Ju
Summary: Un matin, après une soirée arrosée, Rose et Scorpius se réveillent dans le même lit. Le problème ? Ils ne s'entendent absolument pas...
1. Un réveil étrange

Coucou^^

Voilà le premier chapitre d'une autre fic sur Rose et Scorpius, je vous promet je n'abandonne pas "Non". J'ai écrit les cinq premiers chapitres cet été et je viens de les retrouver don j'ai décidé de commencer à publier cette fic.

L'univers et les personnages sauf quelques uns appartiennent bien sûr à JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Un réveil étrange

C'EST FINI ! PLUS JAMAIS ! C'était ce que se disait Rose Weasley après un réveil difficile dans les bras de… Scorpius Malefoy… ce n'était pas son pire ennemi mais c'était loin d'être son meilleur ami… mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils soient invités à cette même soirée ? Il y a avait de l'alcool et ils avaient un peu bu… d'accord ils avaient beaucoup bu et avaient fini la nuit ensemble.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise au réveil ! Enfin, elle fut plus surprise que lui et commença à le maudire et à se maudire elle-même. Lui resta un moment stupéfait puis se mit à rire, de son beau rire cristallin. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait un beau rire ? Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit beau et qu'elle le trouve beau ? Certes elle ne l'appréciait pas mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas physiquement attirant ! Il était grand, les cheveux blonds presque blancs, il était musclé et avait les traits fins, il avait une jolie voix grave et des yeux gris et froids qui s'allumaient parfois d'une lueur moqueuse qui plaisait beaucoup à Rose. Et à dix sept ans, il ne faut pas le nier, avoir un beau garçon dans son lit c'est agréable mais quand même, Scorpius Malefoy ! Le pire coureur de jupon que le monde ait connu !

Et voilà Rose en arrivait à maudire les soirées alcoolisées et même Sam qui avait organisé cette fête.

* * *

Waouh ! Scorpius Malefoy ne cessait de se répéter ce mot depuis son réveil. Il avait passé la nuit avec une Weasley, mais pas n'importe quel Weasley (et oui, les Weasley sont nombreux…), avec Rose Weasley ! La fête arrosée de la veille lui avait permis d'emmener Rose Weasley dans son lit, Rose Weasley, la fille qu'il aimait en secret depuis deux ans ! Elle était tellement gentille, intelligente et belle, une grande rousse assez mince et bien foutue. Mais le plus beau chez elle c'était ses yeux, ils étaient d'un vert magnifique. Jamais auparavant Scorpius n'avait vu d'aussi jolis yeux.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, une vague de chaleur l'avait envahie quand il avait vu Rose blottie contre lui. Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une heure. Pendant cette heure Scorpius avait pu la contempler à son aise, il s'était amusé avec ses boucles rousses et par respect pour elle, il s'était contenté de lui déposer quelques baisers sur le front. Ah, l'alcool de la soirée l'avait beaucoup aidé à parler à Rose. Et puis elle s'était réveillée et l'avait regardé comme si elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de sa vie. Devant cet air de petite fille, Scorpius n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire ce qui avait beaucoup vexé Rose et elle s'était énervé… qu'est ce qu'elle était belle lorsqu'elle s'énervait, ses oreilles prenaient une teinte rouge vif (oui elle avait hérité cela de son père malheureusement pour elle) mais Scorpius trouvait que cela la rendait encore plus mignonne. Cependant, elle était partie plus énervée que jamais. Scorpius ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi même si il était responsable de la plus grande partie de ses colères depuis sept ans.

Il ressentit tout de suite un énorme vide et pensa qu'au plus vite il la reverrait, au mieux cela serait ! Elle refuserait surement de le voir, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Cela ne serait pas simple, Rose Weasley était têtue ! Mais n'était-il pas un Malefoy ? Et les Malefoy n'obtenaient-ils pas toujours ce qu'ils voulaient ? C'est sur ces bonnes pensées qu'il entra dans sa salle de bain et se décida à prendre une douche l'esprit toujours hanté par l'image de Rose énervée comme jamais.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, personnellement je trouve ce chapitre super ennuyeux...

Je vous promet que dans les prochains chapitres, il se passera plus de choses^^

Laissez un petite review.

Bisous Ju^^


	2. La prise de conscience

Coucou ! Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic^^

Bien sûr tout est à JK Rowling sauf l'histoire est quelques (enfin pour l'instant un seul...) personnages :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

La prise de conscience

En rentrant chez elle, Rose s'effondra sur son lit et se mit à pleurer. Comment avait-elle pu boire au point de se retrouver dans le lit de Malefoy ?

Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se laver de ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus ! Elle avait vraiment trop bu ! L'alcool et elle ne faisait pas bon ménage !

Puis elle se mit à penser que cette nuit serait pour Scorpius une raison de plus pour se moquer d'elle ! Se moquer de Rose Weasley était (après le Quidditch bien sûr !) le passe-temps favori de Scorpius Malefoy. Cela faisait sept que presque à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, tout y passait, son nom, son prénom, ses parents, son frère, ses nombreux cousins Weasley, les Potter, ses grands-parents, son physique mais surtout ses cheveux selon lui oranges carotte et bouclées comme si des Lutins de Cornouaille venaient de l'attaquer.

En réalité, en sept ans, elle avait dû s'énerver contre lui un bon milliard de fois ! Mais là, il avait dépassé les limites ! Elle ne se souvenait même plus si elle était consentante… Une chose était sûre, Malefoy avait abusé d'elle ! Même si elle avait bu, il savait très bien qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec lui ! Il avait exagéré !

* * *

Scorpius n'avait qu'une envie, que les vacances de Noël prennent fin, il avait hâte de reprendre sa septième année à Poudlard au moins il verrait Rose tous les jours ! Il essaierait aussi de lui parler, elle le remballerait bien sûr mais il insisterait et elle serait obligée de l'écouter. Non ? Rah ! Il aurait bien débarqué chez elle mais outre la colère dans laquelle elle entrerait, il ne souhaitait absolument pas croiser ses parents ou son frère et encore moins son affreux cousin James Potter, il appréciait Albus, le tolérait du moins, mais James Potter non James Potter rien que le voir était au dessus de ses forces ! Alors il décida d'attendre, oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il la verrait surement dans deux jours sur la voie 9 ¾, dans le train ou à Poudlard.

Jamais auparavant, il n'avait éprouvé pour une fille ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rose Weasley. Il avait eu beaucoup d'aventure avec beaucoup de filles mais n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureux de l'une d'entre elles et aucunes de ses précédentes aventures n'avait duré plus de six semaines.

Hier il avait été à la meilleure soirée de sa vie ! Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sam Zabini d'avoir invité Rose. Et puis elle avait mit une si jolie robe, une robe vert (le vert allait si bien avec ses cheveux roux, Serpentard lui allait bien au teint, mais elle était à Gryffondor et le rouge ne lui allait vraiment pas, sauf quand elle s'énervait) qui lui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux, avec un décolleté profond, elle portait des talons qui devaient avoisiner les dix centimètres ! Cela l'avait aidé à lui parler et l'alcool l'avait poussé à franchir quelques limites.

Ne pouvant plus rester chez lui à ne rien faire, Scorpius décida de se rendre chez Sam.

En le voyant débarquer chez lui, son meilleur ami lui ouvrit et ils s'installèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Dit Scorpius à Sam avant de lui raconter se soirée avec Rose.

Au début, il paru amusé mais bien vite, il se mit à faire des reproches à son meilleur ami.

-Mais enfin Scorpius, tu exagères ! Je sais que tu l'aime ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comma ça ! Met toi à sa place, imagine qu'elle n'en avait pas envie ! Elle doit être dans un état pas possible à l'heure qu'il est !

-J'avais vraiment trop bu hier soir, je n'ai pas réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait ou pas… Mais elle s'est laissée faire, je ne l'ai pas violé non plus ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment elle est maintenant… J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer ce matin !

-Tu ne l'aurais pas volé !

-Ben vas y enfonce moi je t'en prie…

-Ca va, tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Tu as vraiment besoin que je te change les idées hein !

Sur ce, les deux garçons se mirent à parler de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte de Sam.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre^^

Il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, j'en suis désolée, mais à partir du chapitre 3, il y aura plus de dialogue t il se passera plus de choses ! Promis !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez une petite review^^

Bisous Ju'


	3. Des retrouvailles peut chaleureuses

Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire^^

Tout est bien sûr à JK Rowling sauf mon scénario et Sam Zabini :)

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Des retrouvailles peu chaleureuses

Au bout d'un moment, Rose pensa que ça lui ferait du bien de parler de sa nuit avec quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler avec ses parents, son frère ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir Malefoy. Elle aurait pu en parler à Albus mais c'était impossible, les Potter passaient les vacances de Noël à Paris et elle ne pouvait pas raconter tout cela dans une lettre. Finalement, elle se dit que la seule personne qui pourrait la comprendre serait Sam, seul un vrai Serpentard pouvait comprendre son attitude. Sur ce, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla avant de transplaner devant chez les Zabini.

Ce fut Pansy qui lui ouvrit, Rose et ses parents n'avaient jamais aimé Pansy mais Sam était tellement différent de sa mère ! Par contre, Rose aimait beaucoup (au grand désarroi de son père) Blaise Zabini. Si Rose et Sam étaient devenus meilleurs amis, ce n'était pas grâce à leurs parents. Un jour, Rose était tombée dans les escaliers (il faut toujours se méfier des escaliers de Poudlard, ils n'en font qu'à leur tête), Sam, étant la personne la plus proche, l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie. Il été revenu chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Même après son rétablissement, Sam avait continué à venir la voir régulièrement et ils avaient vite tissé des liens d'amitié très forts.

Rose frappa à la porte de la chambre de Sam, qui lui dit d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle eut ouvert, elle resta un bon moment sur le pas de la porte. Et merde pensa-t-elle, pourquoi faut il qu'il soit là lui aussi ? La première chose qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte avait été la tête blonde de Scorpius qui la regardait d'un air mi-amusé mi-énervé.

-Ben entre Rose. Dit Sam au bout d'un moment en pensant que l'ambiance dans la chambre allait devenir explosive.

Rose déglutit avec difficulté puis dit :

- Non ce n'est pas la peine, je voulais te parler mais je repasserai plus tard.

-Je suis déjà au courant tu sais…

-J'imagine ! Dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à Scorpius qui le lui rendit bien.

-Bon vient t'assoir. Proposa Sam mettant ainsi fin à la dispute silencieuse de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Rose entra, ferma la porte mais ne s'assit pas pour autant.

-Tu voulais me parler Rose ? Demanda Sam.

-Oui mais bon… Répondit-elle en regardant Scorpius de travers.

-Ca va j'ai compris je pars. S'exclama ce dernier en ramassant sa baguette.

-Non tu restes ! Lança Sam de mauvaise humeur en arrachant la baguette des mains de Scorpius.

Scorpius se rassit, Rose fit de même en veillant à plus de trois mètres de Malefoy.

Ce fut Sam qui rompit le silence :

-Bon, il faudrait peut être que vous vous expliquiez non ?

Rose lui lança un regard noir et Scorpius répondit :

-Je n'ai rien à dire !

Rose sembla s'étrangler de rage et Sam le regarda incrédule.

-Mais Scorp je… enfin tu… qu'est ce que… pourquoi ? Bafouilla Sam.

-Je n'étais pas seul je te rappelle !

-Non sans déconner ? S'énerva Rose.

-Ouais je crois que tu étais là ! Répliqua Scorpius.

-La faute à qui ?

-Quoi ? Tu oses dire que c'est de ma faute en pus ?

-Ben oui, on s'est retrouvés dans ta chambre pas dans la mienne !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela renforce ma culpabilité !

-C'est toi qui m'a emmené !

-Tu étais d'accord pour venir !

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

-Ben j'étais là quand même… Il paraissait interloqué.

-J'étais d'accord ?

-Ben c'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'emmené quelque part…

-QUOI ?

-Ben oui… Il parut réfléchir puis se mit à rire.

-POURQUOI TU RIS ?

-Attend Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée d'hier ?

-Non…

-Waouh, je savais que t'avais trop bu mais ce point là ! Répondit-il toujours hilare.

-Mais ta gueule Malefoy ! Oublie tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir et puis voilà !

-Ca va être dur !

-TA GUEULE ! Lui lança-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Scorpius se retrouva seul au milieu de la chambre de Sam. Hein ? Seul ? Dans la chambre de Sam ? Il n'avait même pas remarqué que son meilleur ami était sorti pendant sa dispute avec Rose.

-J'ai pensé que je pouvais rentrer. Mais où est Rose ?

-Elle a transplané…

-Je croyais qu'au plus vite tu la reverrais au mieux se serait ? Plaisanta Sam.

-Ouais ben en fait j'aurais préféré ne pas la voir…

* * *

Rose pleurait sur son lit. Des larmes de colère se mêlaient à ses larmes de tristesse. Les aveux que Scorpius venait de lui faire la dégoutaient d'elle-même.

* * *

Scorpius avait transplané de chez Sam peu après Rose et était maintenant étendu sur son lit. Il pensait à Rose. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir couché avec lui… Il était triste et s'autorisa quelques larmes. Normalement, un Malefoy ne pleurait pas, un Malefoy ne montrait jamais ses sentiments (c'est pour cela qu'il s'était énervé contre Rose, pour ne pas lui monter les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle), mais après tout il était seul dans sa chambre alors au diable les principes des Malefoy.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un review^^

Bisous Ju'


	4. De déceptions en déceptions

Bonsoir bonsoir !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic uniquement centré sur Scorpius.

Je rappelle bien sûr que le lieu, l'univers et les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf quelques uns et l'histoire bien sûr qui sont à moi^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

De déceptions en déceptions

Scorpius s'était réveillé en avance ce matin là. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait revoir Rose et était près à lui parler cette fois. Elle l'éviterait sûrement mais il fallait qu'il la voie. Il était déjà prêt depuis plus d'une heure lorsque son père vint le chercher pour partir à la gare.

En arrivant sur la voie 9 ¾, il essaya de repérer Rose mais ne la vît pas. Il chercha ensuite Sam mais ne le trouva pas non plus. Tant pis, il les retrouverait plus tard. Il embrassa tendrement sa mère et serra la main de son père puis monta dans la Poudlard Express et se mit à la recherche de Sam et d'un compartiment.

Soudain, il la vît, Rose, sa Rose, elle était dans un compartiment, elle lui tournait le dos et elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle était dans les bras d'un garçon. Scorpius sentit une pointe ou plutôt un énorme élan de jalousie lui monter dans la poitrine. Sa Rose était dans les bras d'un garçon. Ce garçon était grand, métis, ses yeux regardaient Rose avec un sentiment que Scorpius n'arrivait pas à déterminer. En regardant de plus près, il vît qui était ce garçon. Sam était en train de serrer sa Rose dans ses bras. Scorpius se sentit très mal, il avait chaud, ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Sam, son meilleur ami, son confident, le seul qui connaissait depuis deux ans ses sentiments pour Rose l'avait trahi. Il avait réussi à faire ce que Scorpius essayait depuis sa Cinquième année : sortir avec Rose Weasley.

Ne pouvant plus rester là à regarder, Scorpius reparti à la recherche d'un compartiment. Il en trouva un vide loin du traitre qui avait été comme son frère. Il entra dans le compartiment, laissa sa valise en plein milieu, puis il se rapprocha de la fenêtre et posa son front contre la surface glacée. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il laissa échapper sa peine et sa colère, il pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes.

En arrivant à la gare de Pré-au-lard, Scorpius préféra encore une fois faire le trajet tout seul jusqu'au château. Il monta dans une calèche et regarda en direction des Sombrals qu'il ne pouvait heureusement pas voir, il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un mourir.

Il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père sept ans auparavant. Ce dernier lui avait parlé de sa position pendant la guerre qui avait opposée Lord Voldemort (aussi appelé « Vous-Savez-Qui », « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou encore par ses partisans (les Mangemorts) « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ») au monde des Sorciers. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était à cause de cet homme qu'il avait vu des personnes souffrir et mourir dans son propre manoir. C'est pour cela qu'il voyait les Sombrals. A onze ans, Scorpius n'avait pas compris ce que Drago avait voulu dire lorsqu'il prétendait que porter le nom « Malefoy » allait être dur. Il avait compris lorsque son nom avait été prononcé dans la Grande Salle pour sa répartition. Les autres élèves l'avaient hué et lui avaient lancé des regards noirs pendant qu'il était sans surprise réparti à Serpentard comme ses parents. Ses premières semaines avaient été très difficiles comme l'avait dit Drago. Puis Scorpius s'était fait des amis, les élèves l'avaient accepté, aujourd'hui encore on parlait un peu de lui mais moins que des Potter ou des Weasley.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Scorpius ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il descendit de sa calèche et monta les marches du château, il alla directement s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard pour le festin de début d'année. Il s'assit au milieu d'un groupe de fille qu'il détestait car elles étaient trop superficielles et essayaient de l'attirer dans leurs filets, mais au moins Sam ne le rejoindrait pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir.

Enfin il les vit arriver, Rose riait et Sam la tenait par la taille. Cette vision insupporta Scorpius qui fixa son assiette pour l'instant vide. Il sentit le regard de Sam se poser sur lui mais l'ignora. Sam s'assit à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards.

Le directeur, le professeur Flitwick fit son habituel discours. Le professeur Londubat se chargea de la répartition mais tout cela, Scorpius n'y fit pas attention, il regardait Rose. Elle était en grande discussion avec les Potter, Lily et Albus, son frère, sa meilleure amie Elizabeth Thomas et un idiot Alexander Finnigan. Scorpius détestait Finnigan, peut être parce qu'il s'intéressait beaucoup trop à Rose. Vu la tête de Finnigan, Scorpius compris que Rose leur parlait de son nouveau petit ami. En parlant de son nouveau petit ami, il regardait Rose en souriant comme un abruti.

Dès que le festin fut fini, Scorpius se hâta en direction des cachots. Il monta dans son dortoir, pris une douche, se brossa les dents, se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama, se coucha et fit semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce que Sam arrive.

Le lendemain matin, Scorpius voulant toujours éviter Sam, se leva avant tous les autres et déjeuna dans la Grande Salle presque vide.

Comme s'il n'était pas assez énervé, il dû se rendre à un double cours de Divination avec les Gryffondors où le professeur Trelawney allait lui prédire pour la énième fois sa mort prochaine.

Pour couronner le tout, à la fin de la journée, Scorpius reçu une retenue pour s'être énervé contre un Première année de Poufsouffle qui l'avait bousculé. Il ne cessait de se dire que c'était injuste, ce Poufsouffle n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui !

Le soir dans son lit, Scorpius se dit que cette période s'annonçait mal, très mal…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu même s'il n'y a aucun dialogue^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je parlerai plus de Rose dans le prochain chapitre !

Je remercie encore une fois les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Personnellement cette histoire ne me plait pas vraiment mais puisqu'on m'en redemande je continue alors n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis !

Bisous à tous/toutes !

Ju'


	5. Vers une amélioration ?

Hello ! Il y a un moment que je n'ai pas posté ici mais je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fic ! Désolée pour l'attente.. :)

Je rappelle que tout est à JK Rowling !

Merci à indofabalice qui a corrigé le chapitre :)

Bonne lecture :)

RàR :

Aerty : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera la même chose pour ce cinquième chapitre ! Mais de rien, surtout que je ne considère pas l'écriture de cette fic comme un travail, plutôt comme un bon moment de détente ! Merci pour ta review^^

Et encore merci à tout ceux à qui j'ai déjà répondu ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos reviews ! :)

* * *

Vers une amélioration ?

Cela faisait deux semaines que la vie à Poudlard avait reprit son cours. Scorpius ne parlais toujours pas à Sam et il n'avait pas pu voir Rose car elle était sans cesse avec son petit ami.

Ce matin là, Sam prenait son petit déjeuner avec Rose à la table des Gryffondors. Elle le trouvait bizarre en ce moment, il n'était plus rieur, intrépide et doux, il était de plus en plus renfrogné, s'énervait pour un oui ou pour non, il avait tout le temps l'air agacé et soucieux. Ne tenant plus, elle lui demanda :

-Sam, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment ?

Elle l'avait tiré de ses pensées et savait que le Serpentard n'aimait pas ça. Il la regarda un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras, de lui embrasser la tempe et de lui répondre :

-Rien…

-Si, il y a quelque chose, je le sais, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'il parle de Scorpius alors il s'obstina à lui répondre que tout allait bien. Il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au blond qui mangeait à l'autre bout de la salle, mais Rose suivit son regard et lui demanda :

-C'est à cause de Malefoy hein ?

-Ouais…

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien d'important… répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et ils se levèrent pour aller en cours de Potions. Alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir, Rose prit la main de Sam et ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Soudain, quelqu'un passa rapidement à côté d'eux en bousculant Rose. Ils n'eurent juste le temps de voir Scorpius adresser un regard d'excuse à Rose avant qu'il ne tourne à l'angle du couloir pour se rendre lui aussi en Potions.

Rose se surprit à trouver ce contact très agréable, et ce regard, oh Merlin, ce regard… Mais à pensait-elle là ? C'était Malefoy quand même ! Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie en se rendant compte que Sam s'était crispé. Il n'était pas aussi protecteur d'habitude ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? D'accord c'était Malefoy et leur dernière entrevue dans sa chambre n'avait été amicale mais quand même…

-Bon Sam ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Mais rien !

-SAM !

Elle avait hurlé son prénom et il devait reconnaître que Scorpius avait raison quand il disait qu'elle était magnifique quand elle s'énervait.

-Oh Sam, je te parle là !

Il regarda ses pieds et sentit une vague de tristesse monter en lui. Elle le remarqua, le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit :

-Plus tard, on va être en retard en Potions.

Elle se renfrogna et lui suivit jusqu'aux cachots où elle s'assit à côté d'Elizabeth.

* * *

Scorpius eut la tête ailleurs pendant les deux heures de Potions, il rata sa préparation alors qu'il était d'habitude très bon dans cette matière.

Il pensait à Rose, il l'avait bousculée par inadvertance dans le couloir et elle avait eu l'air perturbée… Lui ferrait-il de l'effet ? Non sûrement pas vu la façon dont elle lui avait parlé la dernière fois… Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle eut l'air perdu dans ses pensées ?

Et Sam, ce traître avait resserré sa prise sur ses épaules ! Scorpius n'en revenait toujours pas !

* * *

En attendant Rose à la fin du cours, Sam se dit qu'il allait être obligé de lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

Quand elle arriva, il l'embrassa et elle lui demanda rapidement :

-Alors ?

-Et bien je sors de Potions, je viens de m'ennuyer pendant deux heures, et maintenant nous avons deux de libres.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Sam !

Il soupira.

-Alors, c'est quoi le problème avec Malefoy ?

-Je doute qu'il apprécierait si je te dévoilais son plus grand secret…

-Tu ne peux pas me dire sans dévoiler ce secret ?

-C'est juste que… mon meilleur ami me manque, ça me fait souffrir qu'il ne me parle plus…

Elle le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant :

-T'inquiète pas, il va m'entendre cet abruti !

- Non Rose, ce n'est pas la peine…

Mais elle s'était déjà dégagée de son étreinte.

-MALEFOY !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Laissez une petite review^^

Bisous

Ju'


End file.
